


Our Relationship, Sir?

by AshleysMystery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/pseuds/AshleysMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Director x Counselor feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Relationship, Sir?

The Counselor had been loyal to the Director, that was certain. His loyalty, however, was more than that of boss and employee. No. His loyalty was that of unrequited love. He had accidentally fell, head over heels, for his boss, who was still obsessed with his AIs and dead wife.

It was sad, how in love he was. The Counselor would’ve given the Director the world, no, the universe, but the Director wouldn’t have thought anything about it.

It broke Aiden when the Director told him to leave, but he didn’t show it. It almost killed him when he heard that the Director was dead.

He could’ve hid forever, but what would be the point? Project Freelancer was gone, the Director was dead, he couldn’t go home, he didn’t have anything else to hide for.

The ship was captured, a new option was presented, a new reason to live, and he would be a fool to pass it up. He would be against Agents Carolina and Washington, but he didn’t care. They were the reason the Director was dead and he planned on returning the favor.


End file.
